


Better Days

by WalkerKiller21



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Good Mix, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: Twenty-two year old Jasper Greene has seen Better days. His life was good before the world went to Hell and the dead Took almost everything from him. Now living on his families farm with what remains of his family, he is determined to survive or die trying.





	1. Chapter 1

Full name:  _ **Jasper Hershel Greene**_

Age:  _ **22**_

Height:  _ **6"2**_

Family:  _ **Hershel Greene (Father), Josephine Greene (Mother-deceased), Annette Greene (Step-mother-Deceased), Maggie Greene (Twin sister), Beth Greene (Younger Half-sister), Shawn Greene (Step-brother-Deceased)**_

Sexual Orientation:  _ **Gay**_


	2. Bloodletting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick arrives on the farm with A dying Carl.

_**~Jaspers Pov~** _

 

 

 

                 Sitting on the couch in the living room, I fiddled drank water from a nearby glass and read from one of my favorite books. Everyone was doing their own thing. Maggie was sitting outside on the porch, dad was in the Kitchen with Patricia and Beth was somewhere in her room. "Dad!" Maggie screamed frantically from outside. Shooting to my feet, I threw the door open and ran out onto the porch. I was met with the sight of a man in a sheriff's uniform carrying the limp body of a young boy. 

 

 

 

                      No sooner than I got out there, dad and the others filed out behind me. "Was he bit?" Dad called out as the man neared. "Shot. By your man." The guy gasped out, out of breath. "Otis?" Patricia gasped in shock. "He said find Hershel. Is that you? Help me. Help my boy." The man begged. 

 

 

 

                      "Patricia, I need my full kit. Maggie! Painkillers, Coagulates--... grab everything. Clean towels, sheets, alcohol. In here." Dad spoke, ripping the covers off his bed. "Jasper, I need that pillowcase folded into a pad, quick." Scrambling, I ripped the case off a nearby pillow and quickly folded it into a pad. "Is he alive?" The man questioned as he laid his unresponsive son on the bed. Pressing the pad on the boys wound, I put pressure on it, watching the white pillowcase turn red with blood. 

 

 

 

 

                         "I've got a heartbeat." Dad declared, pressing the Stethoscope to the boys chest. "What's your name?" I questioned him. "Rick.... Im...  I'm Rick." The man stammered as Patricia pulled him away from the side of the bed. "Rick, we're gonna do everything we can. You need to give us some room. Dad'll need you on standby for blood transfusions if your a Match." I spoke as Patricia took my place

 

 

 

                 I quickly got an IV into the young boys arm and handed the bag off to Maggie. "You know his blood type?" Dad asked Rick, who reappeared in the room with Otis and another man. "A-positive, same as mine." Rick responded. "That's fortunate. Don't wander too far. I'm gonna need you. Jasper, you stay close too." Dad spoke.

 

 

 

                  "Jasper is a universal donor. O-negative. He can give blood to anyone." Maggie spoke, seeing the confused looks on the faces of Rick and the unknown man. A relieved look crossed Rick's face as he collapsed into a nearby chair. "What happened?" Dad demanded, shooting Otis a look. "I was tracking a buck. Bullet went through it. Went clean through." Otis murmured softly.

 

 

 

                 "Deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved his life." I stated, thanking beth as she handed me a wet rag. Using it, I pressed it to the kids forehead In hopes of cooling him down. "But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out... and I'm counting six." Dad spoke, gazing down at the limp body on the bed grimly. 

 

 

 

                     Patricia pulled Otis close and began comforting him as I stepped into the bathroom and began washing the blood off my hands. "Lori doesn't know. His mother doesn't know. His mother doesn't know.

* * *

_**~3rd Pov~** _

 

 

 

                  The others in Rick's group stalked through the woods, stopping when Lori did. "You still worrying about it?" Andrea asked her. "It was a gunshot." Lori spoke, stating the obvious. "We all heard it." Daryl snapped. "Why one? Why just one gunshot?" Lori demanded. 

 

 

 

                  "Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl suggested. "Please don't patronize me. You know Rick or Shane wouldn't Risk a gunshot to put down a Walker. They'd do it quietly." Lori snapped back. "Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked softly. 

 

 

 

                   "Theres nothing we can do 'bout it anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes." Daryl sighed, crossbow ready to fire. "So what do we do?" Lori demanded. "Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work out way back to the highway." Daryl stated. "I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea spoke. Lori cast a look behind her before following after them. 

* * *

 

**_~Jasper's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

                        The clock ticked quietly as I stood leaned against the wall, watching Rick and the man, Shane, as they sat on the couch talking. "Why'd I let him come with us? I should've sent him with Lori." Rick whispered softly. "You know. You start that, you'll never get that monkey off your back." Shane replied, hands clasped in front of them. 

 

 

                        Tilting my head, I exited the room and walked into dads room where Carl lay on the bed, crying and groaning in agony. "Go get Rick." I told Maggie. Nodding, she threw the door open and brought the two in as I sat on the side of the bed. "Jasper, hold 'im down!" Dad ordered. Placing my arm across Carl's chest, I held him down on the bed, stopping him from struggling. "Dad!" Carl cried, his face soaked with sweat. 

 

 

 

                        Carl screamed as dad dug around in his wound a bit more. "Almost there." Dad spoke. "Stop! You're killing him!" Rick yelled as Patricia dabbed an alcohol pad in the crook of his arm. "Do you want him to live?!" I yelled at the man. Carl struggled a little more before going limp again on the bed.

 

 

                     "Wait. Wait. Hey." Shane gasped, looking from me to dad. "He just passed out." I said quietly, blinking rapidly as I tried to stop myself from crying. I hated it when anyone was in pain. The fact that it was a kid just made it worse. Dad pulled a fragment of the bullet from the wound on Carl's torso and dropped it into the metal basin. "One down, five to go." Dad stated.

 

 

 

 

                  Gently rising from the bed, I quietly exited the room and walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch, I buried my head in my hands. After a few minutes of sitting alone, I felt someone sit beside me. I felt the familiar embrace of my twin as she hugged me tightly. Using a rag, she wiped the blood from my arms. "Bare with it." She spoke softly. 

 

 

 

                   "Rick is adamant that he go look for Carl's mother." Maggie stated quietly. "He can't do that. He can't go more than 50 feet from that bed." I snapped with a quiet sniffle. "I know. That's why I'm gonna saddle up a horse and go get her." She explained. Wiping away a stray tear, I sighed shakily as Maggie stood, Jimmy's baseball bat in hand. "Be careful." I ordered, and she just smiled and walked out of the house. 

* * *

_**~3rd Pov~** _

 

 

             "Let's head back." Lori stated as the sun began to go down. "We'll pick it up again tomorrow?" Carol asked timidly. "Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Lori stated reassuringly. Daryl whistled and gestured for the others to follow him. 

 

 

 

                           "How much farther?" Andrea questioned as she and the others stalked through the dense foliage. "Not much. Maybe 100 yards as the crow flies." Daryl spoke, no one noticing Andrea slowly separating from the group. "Too bad we're not crows." Andrea sighed quietly, stepping over leaves and branches. 

 

 

 

                     "Oh. Oh! As the crow flies my ass!" Andrea snapped, fighting her way through a spiders web. A growl startled her and she screamed, taking the Walker down with her. "Andrea?" Lori called, not seeing her blonde group-mate.

 

 

 

 

                     Maggie took the Walker out with one good swing to the head, galloping passed the downed blonde to the rest of the group. "Lori? Lori Grimes?" Maggie questioned quickly. "I'm Lori." The woman in question stepped forward. "Rick sent me. You've got to come now." Maggie panted. "What?" Lori asked, furrowing her brow. 

 

 

 

                        "Theres been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive, but you've got to come now. My brother and Father are doing all they can. Come!" Maggie yelled. Startled and in shock, Lori handed off her Bag to Daryl. "Whoa! We don't know this girl! You can't get on that horse!" He protested. 

 

 

 

                         "Rick said you had others on the highway? That big traffic snarl? Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene. Hyah!" Maggie, Lori and the horse took off in the direction of the farm. Wheezing, the Walker sat up. "Shut up." Daryl ordered, putting a bolt in its head. 

 

 

 

                    "Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale questioned in shock as Glenn explained. "I don't know Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode in out of nowhere like Zorro on horse and took Lori." Glenn rasped. "And you just let her go?" Dale asked incredulously. "Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name. And Carl's." Daryl growled out. 

* * *

_**~Jaspers Pov~** _

 

 

 

                  I stood on the porch with Rick as we waited on Maggie to return with Lori. Dad soon joined us on the porch. "This place is beautiful." Rick spoke, looking out into the field. "Been in my family 160 Years." Dad spoke proudly, hands in his pockets. "I can't believe how serene it is. How untouched. You're lucky." Rick spoke with a false smile.

 

 

 

                           "We weren't completely unscathed. We lost friends, neighbors. The epidemic took my wife, My stepson and Jasper's Husband. My daughters and son were spared, and for that, I'm grateful to god." As dad spoke, the memories of Justin resurfaced. The wedding bands on my neck felt so cold despite the Heat of the day. 

 

 

                    I could remember his smile, his laugh, and his touch. 

 

_(pic is Justin)_

 

 

               "These people here. All we've got left is each other. Just hoping to ride it out until theres a cure." Dad spoke. "We were at the CDC. It's gone now. There is no cure." As Rick spoke, I felt what little hope of ever getting Justin back Vanish.

 

 

                With new tears in my eyes, I stood and walked upstairs to my bedroom. Shutting the door behind me, I fell onto my bed and let the tears flow free. 

 

* * *

**_~3rd Pov~_ **

 

 

 

                    As Jasper released his Sorrows in the privacy of his bedroom, Maggie and Lori approached the farm on Maggie's horse. Sliding down from the horse, Lori began sobbing when she caught sight of Rick. "My boy." She sobbed as she crawled into the bed beside Carl. She began whispering Assurances through her cries. 

 

 

 

                   "How many transfusions?" Lori asked Rick as she pushed him back into the chair. "Two. Only two." Rick spoke, skin pale and sweaty. "He wanted to do the same for you when you were in the hospital. I had to talk him out of it." Lori spoke, Helping Rick up and helping him into the Kitchen, where Hershel met them with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

 

 

 

                  "From Jasper's stash. Don't tell him." Hershel joked, wringing a small smile out of the couple. Rick thanked Hershel and Drank from the offered cup. "Okay, so I understand, when Shane gets back with this other man, Otis, the idiot who shot my son, as soon as they get back, you can perform the surgery?" Lori questioned. "I'll certainly do my best." Hershel spoke. "And you've done this procedure before?" Lori asked him. 

 

 

 

                  "Well, yes, in a sense." Hershel responded. "In a sense?" Lori asked softly. "Honey, we don't have the luxury of shopping for a surgeon." Rick reminded her. "I understand that. But you're a doctor, right?" Lori asked Hershel with a sniffle. "Yes ma'am. Of course. A vet." Hershel stated quietly. "A veteran? A combat medic?" Lori spoke, quickly jumping to conclusions. "A veterinarian." Hershel corrected. 

 

 

                   "And you've done this surgery before on what? Cows? Pigs?" Lori asked after a stretch of silence. "I have to sit." Rick stated, falling into a chair. "You're completely in over your head aren't you?" Lori asked. "Ma'am, aren't we all? Patricia and Jasper will be aiding me. Jasper went through 4 years of Medical school before the epidemic. With Carl under Anesthesia, it'll be easier for him to focus." Hershel spoke. 

* * *

**_~Jasper Pov~_ **

 

 

                    Maggie and I sat on the porch, the sun having long gone down. A few minutes ago, I'd woken up from my much needed nap to Maggie sitting beside my bed, book in hand. Now we sat on the porch, just content with each others presence. "You were crying. Why?" Maggie questioned me. "Because, Mags. Today, I realized that there is nothing, not even the force or will of God that is gonna bring Justin back to me." I spoke with a dry smile.


	3. Save the Last one

_**~3rd Pov~** _

 

 

                  The shower hissed to life as water erupted from the showerhead. Water flowed down the drain as steam filled the bathroom. Clippers buzzed as Dark brown hair fell into the sink. Shane breathed heavily as he stared into the foggy mirror, his hair almost gone. 

* * *

 

  
_**~Hours Earlier~Jaspers POV~** _

 

                  "Rick, just..... You've got to keep your strength up." Lori told Rick as he began telling the story of when Shane stole the Principles Hyundai. Lori urged Rick to eat and he began to do so, albeit reluctantly. Hearing a car pull up, I walked out onto the porch and sat with Maggie, watching as two men got out, a young Asian man and a dark skinned man. 

 

 

 

                  "So do we ring the bell? I mean, it looks like there are people living here." The Asian man commented. "We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we? Having to be considerate." The dark skinned man questioned his companion as they began walking up the steps. "Did you close the gate when you drove in?" Maggie asked them from where we sat in a dark corner. 

 

 

                   "Uh, hi. Yes, we closed it. Did the latch and everything. Nice to see you again." The Asian man stammered nervously. "Look, we came to help. Is there anything we can do?" The dark skinned man asked weakly. Our eyes were drawn to the makeshift bandage on his right forearm, secured there with black electrical tape.

 

 

 

                         "Its not a bite. I cut myself pretty bad though." He added, seeing our looks. "We'll have it looked at. I'll tell 'em you're here." I spoke up. Judging from the way the Asian man jumped, he hadn't seen me yet. "We have some painkillers and antibiotics. I already have him some. If Carl needs any." The Asian man stated. 

 

 

 

                        "Come on inside. I'll make you something to eat while Jasper fixed up that arm of yours." Maggie Spoke. The men, Glenn and T-dog, found their way into the room where Carl was. "Hey." Glenn spoke, removing his hat. Maggie led The two from the room as Dad pulled the blanket back away from Carl's torso.

 

 

 

                       Leaning over the edge of the bed, I waited. "If they don't get back soon, we're gonna have a decision to make." Dad spoke softly. "And that is?" Rick promoted. "Whether to operate on your boy without the respirator." I answered, running a hand through my hair. "You two said that wouldn't work." Lori stated.

 

 

                         "I know. It's extremely unlikely. But we can't wait much longer." Dad spoke as Lori stood from her chair and stormed out, Rick following her slowly. 

* * *

 

**_~3rd pov~_ **

 

 

 

                  Walking out onto the porch, he stood beside Lori. "Maybe this isn't a world for children anymore." Lori began, staring out into the Darkness. "Yeah, well, we have a child. Carl is here, in this world now." Rick stated. "Maybe he shouldn't be. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be." Lori sniffled softly.

 

 

                  "You can't mean that." Rick denied, but seeing the look on her face, knew it was true. "Okay. I can understand that thought crossing your mind." He told her. "It didn't just cross my mind, Rick. I can't stop thinking about it. Why do we want Carl to live in this world? To have this life? So that he can see more people turn apart in front of him?"

 

 

 

                     "So that he can be Hungry and Scared for however long he has before he....... so he can run and run and run and run and even then, if he survives, he ends up just another animal? Who doesn't know anything except survival?" Lori snapped angrily. They argued back and forth for a while, before Hershel called them back into Carl's Makeshift Hospital room. 

 

* * *

 

_**~Jasper's Pov~** _

 

 

               Lori and Rick burst into the room as Carl began coughing. Lori smiled tearfully, brushing hair out of her sons face as he looked around the room in barely concealed fear. "Where are we?" He croaked out. "Hey, little man. That's Hershel and his Son, Jasper. We're in their house. You had an accident. Alright?" Rick explained to his newly awakened child. 

 

 

 

 

                    "It hurts, a lot." He grunted. "Oh, baby I know. I know." Lori spoke, moving his little hand away from his bandage. "You should've seen it." He croaked softly. "What?" Lori asked him. "The deer. It was so pretty, mom. It was so close. I've never been....." Carl trailed off as his eyes gained a far away stare. Everything was quiet for a moment before Rick broke the silence. "Carl?" He asked. 

 

 

 

                   Just as he spoke, Carl began seizing. The two tried to hold him down but were quickly pushed away by dad. "Don't! It's a seizure. If you hold him down, you could Hurt him. He has to go through it." Dad told them, pushing their hands away. After what seemed like forever, his body went limp. 

 

 

 

                  "His brain isn't getting enough blood. His pressure is bottoming. He needs another transfusion." Dad spoke, checking Carl over once he stopped seizing. "Okay, I'm ready." Rick stated, holding out his arm. "If I take any more from you, your body could shut down. You could go into a coma. Or cardiac arrest." Dad stated told him with a firm shake of his head. "You're wasting time!" Rick argued. 

 

 

               "Take it from me." I spoke, holding out my arm. Sitting in the nearby chair, I let Dad stick the needle in my arm. Pretty soon I was giving blood. "He's still losing blood faster than we can replace it. And with the swelling in his abdomen we can't wait any longer or hes just going to slip away. Make a choice!" Dad ordered. Rick pulled Lori away for a moment and they spoke in hushed tones. "We do it." Lori sniffled. 

 

 

 

                   Patricia Pushed one of the big metal carts into the room, the one dad used when operating on animals, and he had Them help him get Carl into it. Bringing a lamp over, Patricia took the lamp shade off and turned it on. "Rick, Lori. You may want to step out." Dad spoke as he hovered over Carl with the scalpel. The sound of a truck approaching let relief flow through the room. 

 

 

 

                  "Oh god." Rick spoke as he, Lori, and Dad went out to greet the two. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                     Hershel, Rick, Glenn, T-dog, Maggie and Lori ran outside as Shane dragged the bags out of the truck. "Carl?" Shane panted out. "Theres still a chance." Rick spoke as they neared. Hershel took the bags from the man, and turned to go back into the house, but stopped. "Otis?" He asked. "No." Shane spoke softly with a shake of his head. 

 

 

 

            "We say nothing to Patricia or Jasper. Not till after. I need them!" Hershel declared, Jogging back into the house. "They kept blocking us at every turn. We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds. He said he'd cover me and I should keep going, so that's what I did I just....." Shane gasped out. "He wanted to make it right." Rick spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

                            

* * *

 

 

 

                    Maggie sat in the kitchen with Glenn, trying to hold back her Cries. "Who else? Who'd you loose?" Glenn asked. "You told me I had to make it okay somehow. That's what you've been trying to do, right? Which ones?" Glenn asked, looking at the pictures held on the fridge with magnets. 

 

 

              Standing, Maggie pointed out each one. "Stepmother. Step-brother. Brother-in-law." She spoke softly, forcing the words out. 

* * *

 

 

 

                Rick and Lori sat on the steps of the porch, wrapped in each others embrace as they awaited news of their sons condition. The screen door opening behind them caught their attention as Hershel walked out, followed by Maggie, and Glenn. 

 

 

                   "He seems to have stabilized." Hershel spoke proudly. "Oh god," Rick exhaled loudly. Pulling Hershel into a hug, he pulled away and looked around for Jasper, to thank him as well. "My son is exhausted. He's retired for the night." Hershel stated, seeing the looks. 

 

 

                   Maggie darted into the house and up the stairs towards her brothers room, leaving the others outside. "I don't have words." Lori spoke, hand over her mouth. "I don't either. I wish I did. How do I tell Patricia about Otis? What about Jasper? That man was like an older brother to him." Hershel questioned. 

 

 

 

                 "You go to Carl. I'll go with Hershel." Rick told Lori. Rick followed Hershel into the house, Lori going in moments after. Stopping for a few moments, she watched the three in the Kitchen. Patricia's sobs echoed behind her as she walked into the room where her son lay. 

 

 

 

                Shane walked into the home and was greeted by Maggie. "The bathrooms upstairs by my brothers room. I brought you some clothes." She told him, passing them into his arms. Shane thanked her and took them gratefully. "They won't fit well. They were Otis'." With that she gave a stiff smile and walked away. 

 

 

 

             Walking into the bathroom, Shane stripped down and turned the shower on, the steam from the hot water quickly fogging the mirror. Gazing at his reflection in the mirror, he noticed a bald spot. Staring at the spot, memories of earlier resurfaced.

 

 

               Otis' screams as he was shot. His screams as he was devoured. Taking the clippers, he began shaving the hair from his head. Hair fell into the sink as he turned the clippers off. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed. 


End file.
